Las locas, locas aventuras de Takeru Hood
by Atori-chan
Summary: La típica y famosa película de Robin Hood en versión Digimon y... intento de parodia. ¿el final será como la película? ¿quiénes serán cada personaje? Si queréis saberlo, entrad a leerlo. Un fic fuera de sentido.
1. Prólogo

**-LAS LOCAS, LOCAS AVENTURAS DE TAKERU HOOD-**

_by: Atori_

* * *

_Presentación_

La compañía Aoi Okami Internacional presenta...

_**Un fic escrito por Atori-chan.**_

En una pantalla negra y música fuerte medieval de fondo se ve una silueta de alguien lanzando una flecha de fuego.

Entre el fuego se lee las siguientes letras.

_**Las locas, locas aventuras de Takeru Hood.**_

Desde el lado derecho se aprecia la silueta y la flecha de fuego que vuelan como el fénix.

_**Fic dirigido por Atori-chan**_

Otra silueta pesada que hace lo mismo.

_**Idea original de Mel Brooks**_

Ya lo sabéis... otra silueta y otra flecha donde se lee esto y leedlo, maldita sea.

_**Protagonizado por unos cuantos personajes...**_

Fuego donde se lee...

_**Como Takeru en Robin Hood**_

Fuego otra vez

_**Hikari en Lady Mariam**_

Y más fuego

_**Davis en sheriff de Nothinganm**_

Sigue el fuego

_**Joe en príncipe Juan**_

Continúa el fuego

_**Taichi en... ya verás**_

El fuego no para

_**Yamato en... lo mismo**_

Vamos a quemarnos

_**Ken en... no lo digo**_

Será suficiente fuego¿no?

_**Sora en doncella**_

Pos parece que no

_**Miyako en otra doncella**_

Ya llega de fuego...

_**Mimi en tercer doncella**_

Por fin...

Pero ahora...

¿Qué viene?

¿Qué pasa lectores?

Sí, la silueta y la flecha pero vistos desde otro ángulo.

_**Este fic es un intento de parodia basada en una película titulada Las locas, locas aventuras de Robin Hood, por lo que tanto derecho de la película, ni la idea de la película, ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen... en otras palabras, que nada me pertenece...**_

Nuevamente la silueta, pero ya son tres... ¡cuidado que quema!

_**Muchas de las partes no me molestaré en hacerlas con una oración de sentido común... serán como estas que leéis...**_

Han llegado refuerzos. Ya son diez y diez flechas.

_**Este fic está escrito, pasado a pc, publicado por una servidora llamada Atori etcétera, etcétera... y sí queréis saber lo que ocurrirá con esta parodia ahí abajo hay algo llamado Go para dejar reviews...**_

Por fin se ve quiénes son las siluetas.

No son digimons.

No son los niños elegidos.

No.

¡Es el fin del mundo!

Soy yo con una armadura de la era medieval multiplicada por veinte e incendiando casas pobres con los animales corriendo aterrorizados y unos cuantos personajes de Digimon 01, Digimon 02, Digimon Tamers y Digimon Frontier en versión adulta y con ropas pobres propias de la Edad Media.

Entre ellos una chica de cabello castaño y ojos igual que sale de su casa incendiada toda escandalosa.

-¡socorro¡Se quema mi casa! –dijo la jovencita donde vemos que su traje es medieval y chino a la vez, gente es Shu Chong.

-¡se quema mi casa! –grita otra histérica conocida como LadyDevimon.

Muchos salen también de sus casas, algunos elegidos secundarios que no aparecen en la historia, digimons... por lo que tendrán que aparecer por aquí para ocupar sitio.

Una plantita verde ocupa la primera plana y grita.

-¡avisad a los bomberos! –huyendo con las otras mujeres y chicas digimons.

Y claro que también si el tejado está construido de paja seca y la peligrosa de Atori anda lanzando a diestro y siniestro hacia los tejados, lógico que vengan el equipo de bomberos con su sirena, campanita, escalera y demás¿no? Porque fue decirlo para que ya estuvieran ahí.

-paso, paso... vamos deprisa... llenad los cubos... –dijo el jefe de bomberos que era ni más ni menos que Lucemon en su forma adulta vestido con el uniforme de la empresa y la carita algo manchada para que se sepa que ha estado trabajando el pobre.

Por otra parte, mientras el coche sirena llegaba, dos hermanos idénticos entre sí interrumpen su conversación mirando lo sucedido dándose cuenta ahora.

A buenas horas, también.

-vamos... vamos... hay que darse prisa... –dijo Lucemon animando a sus muchachos.

Uno de los hermanos ocupa pantalla teniendo como fondo el tejado, solo el tejado incendiado ¿eh¿De qué está hecho la fachada?

-hay que tener otra forma para hacer los títulos de crédito... –dijo el hermano de pelo largo.

-es verdad... –dijo Lucemon fastidiado uniéndose- cada vez que se hace una película medieval nos incendian el pueblo...

Y ahí estoy yo multiplicada por cuarenta con mi arco y mi flecha de fuego lanzando fénix por el aire. ¿Dónde he aprendido a lanzar con el arco? Ya lo veréis.

_**Si la estáis leyendo es por obra de Atori-chan**_

-¡déjanos en paz Atori-chan! –exclamaron los personajes secundarios.

-eso... –dijo la voz solitaria de Neemon.

---

Ahora música de rap y unos cuantos digimons vestidos en mayas verdes, camisa blanca, chaleco marrón y gorra verde con una pluma de Biyomon. ¿Quiénes son estos tipos?

Son Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Guillmon y Monodramon. Los seis ahí con el ritmo en su cuerpo de colegueo. Y Gabumon con unas gafas de sol todo rapero.

-sí eso chicos...

-a ver como queda...

-venga...

-sí... sí... sí... vámonos… -dijeron todos ahí.

-_son el sheriff y Joe... _–empezó a cantar Gabumon con los otros bailando- _capos del control, sus impuestos suben y suben no se libra ni dios... mangaron la tierra, la guita también, exprimieron a la gente salvo algún infiel y digo hey!_

-_hey!_ –corearon los otros.

-_yo digo hey!_

-_hey! _

-_te digo... _–colocándose a su lado como maestro de orquesta.

Su gesto marchoso pasó a la finura.

-_lalalalá lalalá… hou hou hou…_

Y unas piruetas de ballet estilo lago de los cisnes con su musiquita siguió después.

El rap vuelve. Y los digimons con su marcha en el cuerpo.

-_quemada la gente se cuestionó..._ –volvió Gabu a cantar- _ahora que coño hacemos chico, vaya descontrol... un héroe necesito por ahí alguien gritó... a Takeru Hood nadie encontró... y digo hey!_

-_hey!_

-_yo digo hey!_

-_hey!_

-te digo...

música de ballet...

-_lalalalá lalalá… hou hou hou..._ –cantando todos juntos.

Música de ballet, un bailecito.

Y ahora música de rap.

-_pero alguien metió en el truyo a Takeru Hood..._ _y el lío se montó cuando se escapó... y digo hey!_ –agachadito en el medio.

-_hey!_

-_yo digo hey!_

-_hey!_

-_te digo..._

Música de ballet y los de arriba cogiéndose las manos bailando juntos.

-_hey lalalala hey lalalala... hey lalalala... hooou... hooou hou!_

-vámonos! –terminó Gabumon el rap y con ello la presentación.

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

Aquí estoy con otro fic, takari esta vez... me imagino que es obvio... es que cuando vi la película y al protagonista que me recordaba un poco a Tk, me dije, y por qué no hacerla versión Digimon... en un principio quería hacerla sorato, pero dado el reparto de personajes, preferí que fuese takari...

Esta presentación o introducción me quedó algo corta, pero en el siguiente veréis a Takeru y haciendo su primera amistad... y por supuesto saliendo de la cárcel... titulado

"_En un lugar llamado Isla File"_

Y para terminar, quiero pedir unas disculpas por no leer los fics que tengo pendientes, pero si pasáis por mi profile y veis la cantidad de fics que he actualizado, comprenderéis que no he tenido tiempo... y ahora que me voy de viaje, disfrutando de unas vacaciones bien merecidas mucho menos... solo pido un poco de paciencia y prometo seguir con vuestros maravillosos trabajos.

'Atori'


	2. En un lugar llamado Isla File

_Acto 1: En un lugar llamado Isla File _

Nos encontramos en algún lugar de la Isla File y aunque parezca increíble hay un castillo. Por fuera parece estar muy limpio y muy pulcro. Vamos a echarle un vistazo al interior.

Las apariencias engañan. Por dentro todo es suciedad. Hay telas de araña, esos bichitos asquerosos, ratas de alcantarilla, en fin que el castillo es solo una ilusión para atraer a los visitantes y tomar unas cuantas fotografías.

Volvamos al interior del castillo donde aparte de los adorables animalitos hay gente y mucho movimiento.

Una puerta se abre bruscamente y vete a saber como un apuesto rubio de ojos azules sale disparado hacia la pared más cercana, y aún así no le duele ni nada. Cabeza y cuerpos de acero, supongo. Un tipo, que yo que sé quién es, lo coge del brazo, no penséis mal, y se lo lleva a otro que estaba en primer plano mirando las musarañas.

El rubio apuesto, que para los ignorantes es nuestro querido protagonista, Takeru Hood, se pone todo chulo mirando hacia el mismo lugar que el tipo de primer plano. ¿Qué es lo que habrá?

Donde si hay algo es a unos centímetros de ellos, en el suelo donde se ven unas manos.

-ayúdanos...

-por favor...

-rescátanos...

-tengo hambre...

-quiero una coca cola...

Takeru Hood mira esas manos extrañado y el tipo de primer plano le coge del brazo y sacando un látigo, de sabe dios donde, comienza a andar apartando esas manos con aquel látigo tan bonito.

-ay...

-duele...

-ay, ay...

Y como esas manos no son tontas, obviamente las bajan dejándoles pasar y el camino libre. Que generosos son estas manos. Y vuelven a asomarse. ¿Querrán darles las gracias?

-cabrón...

-mamón...

-hijo de puta...

Parece que no, sino, no les enseñaría el dedo del medio porque si decimos que les está enseñando el dedo del corazón, como que quedaría un poco extraño.

Y por fin llegamos al... despacho, me imagino que será porque allí hay una mesita, una silla, una pluma y una rosa. Y por supuesto, el encargado.

-ay... hola, hola... bienvenidos al... calabozo... –le saludó cordialmente y con una sonrisita.

Si me pongo a describir al personaje me darán las uvas, así que es LordKnightmon y que sí, está sonriendo. Y corrección, es el gerente del lugar.

LordKnightmon rodea su mesa para dirigirse a nuestro protagonista que se está quedando más para allá que un loco.

-hola soy LordKnightmon, amo del calabozo, permitidme que os enseñe vuestra celda...

Así que vamos a acompañarle nosotros también a ver como es la celda de Takeru que el pobre ya se está metiendo en el mundo de los locos.

---

Ya hemos andado un buen trayecto, alguien muy amable, después ya le preguntaré el nombre, nos abre la puerta donde LordKnightmon entra primero seguido de Takeru y su guardia que le tiene cogido el brazo ¿le interesará físicamente?

Y eso mismo pensaba el rubio, hasta que se dio con la frente en la puerta dándose un buen golpe. Ahí sí que no tenía la cabeza de acero.

-cuidado... –dijo LordKnightmon tranquilo mira a Takeru donde el daño ya está hecho- siempre se me olvida eso... –mira a nuestro protagonista- siento no poder ofrecerles el atuendo que os corresponde...

El protagonista, que si así fuera porque aún no ha hablado... bueno, ya lo sabremos... pues que eso, que Takeru por lo que la armadura rosada dijo se mira y luego a sus vecinos donde vemos este hermoso panorama... todo gris, más telaraña, ratitas...

aunque mejor son los inquilinos, todos lamentándose, pelo hasta las rodillas, barbas donde insectos caen de ellas, piel negra...

-SkullSatamon... –le dijo la armadura rosada a uno que estaba ahí.

Y el nombrado se puso enfrente, tapando a nuestro rubio colocándole una barba negra que para nada hacía a juego con su pelo rubio.

-oooooooohhhhhhhhhh... así está mucho mejor... –dijo complacido y Takeru ya no sabe como estar- y ahora os dejo en las hábiles manos de Dinojumon...

Y ahí aparece otro loco y Takeru se queda viéndolo, observando que estaba metido en un mundo más allá de la locura... por eso el título no son locas, sino locas, locas...

-es mejor que cooperéis con él... –le dijo LordKnightmon al oído- es muy cabroncete... –agregando dándole más ánimos a nuestro chico que no me extraña que ya esté pensando en como marchar de aquel lugar- y si necesitáis cualquier cosa, no dudéis en gritar... –la última advertencia.

-aaaaaaaaayyyyyyy! –gritó uno por ahí.

-ya voy... estamos ocupadísimos... –le dijo a Takeru.

Y por fin se marcha, y aunque no os lo parezca LordKnightmon se dio con la cabeza, pero sigue andando. Refuerzo de aluminio.

Ahora nos quedamos, bueno, Takeru con Dinojumon que le escupe en el ojo. El chico mudo se limpia y Dinojumon baja las escaleras de la celda con un Takeru limpiándose todavía.

¿Para qué le habrá escupido?

-part favar sintaos... –dijo un hombre rubio como él con gafas oscuros y mechero en la mano. Sí, es Yamaki. Y ¿tengo que traducir lo que ha dicho? Pues no, a discurrir.

El mudo eso es lo que hace sin estar intimidado. Sentándose como si sentara en el sofá de su casa.

-Takeru de Takaishi... -¿qué no era Takeru Hood? Bueno, que importa- ¿dónde está vuestro Rey? –señalándole el Dinojumon.

-¿Rey? –aleluya, el mudo ha hablado, sabe hablar- ¿a qué rey os referís¿Al rey Ricardo, al rey Gennai, a Fernando Rey, a Cristo Rey¿O a Atori Rey? –mirándole con una sonrisita.

Y a mí porque me mete cuando no tengo nada que ver... solo escribo.

-impertinente rubial digital... –sin comentarios, Dinojumon lo dice porque es un digimon y a saber lo que hay en su cabeza- acabarás hablando...

-yo creo que no... –aceptando al juego de a ver quién aguanta más.

-Yamaki... por favor... –con amabilidad que no se diga que los malos no son buenos- el aflojador de lenguas...

Y eso tiene que ser algo malo porque los inquilinos se taparon la boca con ambas manos como niños pequeños cuando no quieren decir nada y eso Takeru lo vio.

Yamaki muy cordialmente le dio el instrumento que para que nos hagamos una idea son unas tenazas grandes.

Lo que viene a continuación y lo que le harán ahora al no-mudo, no lo hagáis en casa.

Yamaki le sujeta de la cabeza, Dinojumon se pone frente a él, Yamaki le abre la boca y le coge... solo le coge la lengua. Nada más.

-y ahora rubio... –insistió Dinojumon- habla... –él niega- habla...

Ahora viene lo doloroso, le coge la lengua hasta alcanzar los diez cm, más o menos, y la suelta.

El pobre chico se tapa la boquita con ambas manos.

-din ga peka mi Reika...

Takeru se dirigió a Yamaki.

-¿quo ha dizo? –preguntó al otro rubio.

-mejor no os lo digo... –habló Yamaki.

No me extraña, el Dinojumon le va a robar una tarde para estar con su novia que le fastidia. Así que coge a Takeru por el brazo, llevándolo hasta el fondo donde allí hay otro preso pero este es negro. Lo sienta, lo ata... y el otro le sonríe.

-sois muy valiente para ser humano... –en un intento de amigarse con él y sí éste es también un digimon.

-vaya gracias... –le respondió el humano con Yamaki atándole manos y pies.

-yo llevo aquí una temporada... a lo mejor os puedo servir de ayuda... ¿tenéis alguna pregunta? –abriendo conversación. Que majete el digimon. ¿Quién es, os preguntareis?

-¿por qué estáis aquí? –preguntó Takeru interesado.

El digimon lo miró de reojo y luego al frente recordando su pecado con arrepentimiento.

-me salté un stop, exceso de velocidad, no llevaba casco y me quitaron la moto... –cerrando los ojos recordando la consecuencia de ir como el viento sin protección.

-ah... entiendo... –contestó Takeru ya mirándolo raro.

Miró a su lado, donde Yamaki ya no estaba, se da cuenta que está esposado y luego el atuendo ofrecido por LordKnightmon donde se lo quita porque guapo no está con él.

-no va a ser fácil salir de aquí... –dijo el humano- lo que hace falta es pisar con fuerza... –sugirió.

-¿pisar con fuerza? –repitió el digimon- au contrer... ahora que estáis aquí conmigo, lo que tenemos es una gran fuerza en los pies... –dijo el digimon convencido.

Takeru le miró con una sonrisa, parpadeó unas cuantas veces. Miró al frente, luego a él.

-no entiendo... –con un rostro que reflejaba que no entendía ni jota. ¿Alguien lo ha entendido?

-haced como yo... –le indicó el digimon- poned los dos pies en el barrote... –en donde estaban esposados¿alguno ya lo va entendiendo?- y ahora cuando diga empujad... ¡EMPUJAD! –empujaron y libres.

-ajá... jejeje...

-¿qué pasa? –cuestionó el guardia Yamaki acercándose a ellos.

El digimon acercó el barrote mientras que Takeru se apresuró a ponerse la barba negra aunque mal puesta y aquí no ha pasado nada.

-¿y ese ruido? –apareciendo ante ellos.

-¿ruido...¿ruido...? Pues... no sé... –balbuceó el humano dándole un codazo a su acompañante para que se inventara una excusa. Claro para que pensara el otro. Dilo así que queda mejor.

-bueno... verás... pues el ruido que has oído es que se le ha roto el corazón a este hombre...

-eh... sí... oy... oy... oy... –quejándose muy mal.

-¿qué? –sin entender nada.

-ha decidido salvar la vida, traicionando a su Rey... –negándolo en desapruebo.

-ah sí... oy malditos mis ojos... –lamentándose.

-así que ve y comunícaselo a tus superiores, antes de que cambie de opinión... –le apremió el digimon negro.

-por amor a Derriper... que sorpresa tan maravillosa... –dijo Yamaki contento.

-ve... –le dijo el digimon.

El rubio de gafas dio tres pasos y se volteó a ellos.

-vaya ascenso que me van a dar.

Dándose la vuelta.

-ve... –dijo el digimon harto y Takeru alentándolo también.

Otros tres pasos y Yamaki volvió a voltearse.

-siempre recompensan las buenas noticias... –dijo con más alegría.

El protagonista ya estaba harto y el otro más.

-ve... –dijo impaciente el digimon.

Yamaki subió las escaleras y se fue de la celda.

Takeru miró al digimon, el digimon a él. Ambos asintieron y empezaron a liberarse.

-por otro lado las malas... –apareciendo Yamaki, digimon no ha hecho nada dándole una sonrisa tierna y Takeru cruzó de piernas disimuladamente. Segundos de silencio- son duramente castigadas... ¡bah! –y cerró la puerta dejándolos solos y sin seguridad.

-esta es nuestra oportunidad... –dijo el negro digimon.

Ambos empezaron a quitarse las cadenas y ambos libres como sol cuando amanece, son libres como el mar. Esto... continuemos.

-rápido, vos de esa cadena y yo de esta... –dijo el digimon donde ¿algunos ya saben quién es o todavía no?

-vale...

Y digimon y humano tiraron de la cadena y así de sencillo, tooooodos quedaron en libertad.

Ahora¿dónde está la luz? En una ventana a tres metros de donde estaban ellos, con una sola reja. No hay problema para escapar. Coges la cadena, la enganchas a la reja, subes por ella y... por si alguien no lo sabía había un pequeño caminito antes de cruzar la reja. Mira que fácil es salir. Además cuando todos se han ayudado como buenos compañeros.

Takeru y el digimon ya estaban con el resto en ese pequeño caminito donde la libertad, el cielo azul, estaba solo tras esa reja.

-vamos, a la cuenta de tres... –animó el digimon.

-¡uno¡dos¡y tres! –dijeron todos.

Y por ahí salieron los presos que por si no lo he mencionado, el calabozo estaba en el sótano y al subir aquella escalada pues dieron a la planta baja donde vemos todos gritando libre, el cielo azul como se ha dicho y las palmeras de las playas del Caribe.

Bajaron la reja y ahí todo quedó como antes, solo que sin presos, sin inquilinos.

Las arañas y ratitas aún siguen ahí como únicos vecinos.

-acabo de contarles la buena nueva... –entró Yamaki bajando las escaleras y dándose cuenta de lo que había- y... y... ahora sí que la he cagado... –dijo el hombre jugando con su mechero.

---

Nos acercamos a los alrededores de la playa de la Isla File donde Raidramons con sus jinetes Catherine, Michael y Chichos compiten por el primer premio vestidos con trajes de equitación.

En esa carrera, vemos a un lado parados a nuestro protagonista con el digimon.

-el viaje desde la Isla File hasta Server es muy largo amigo...

-ya... –dijo el chico resignado.

Se estrecharon la mano.

-siempre estaré en deuda contigo... –le dijo Takeru- me llaman Takeru de Takaishi...

-yo me llamo Belzeemon, esposo de June y padre de Tai Atchús!

-ah jesús... –le dijo Takeru por el estornudo.

-no, no, no, no, no, no... Tai Atchús! es mi hijo. Está en Server, vuestro país, ha ido buscando trabajo. Quisierais que vos cuidaseis de él.

Y le enseñó la foto de Tai Atchús! que sacó de su monedero que Takeru estudió.

-necesita que alguien lo guíe... es un cigotón cabecilla... –dijo Belzeemon, pero empezó a cuestionarse- ¿o era cabezón cigotillo?

-no me digas más... –le tranquilizó Takeru guardando la foto donde yo no me quedo tranquila- me inclino ante la palabra sagrada Takaishi, te doy mi eterna promesa, mi juramento solemne por el honor de mi padre, por la sangre de mi corazón... –emocionándose- por la palabra de mi alma...

-bien... –intentó pararle.

-por el mismísimo ser de que nada... –insistiendo.

-bien... –le cortó Belzeemon- debéis marcharos o se os hará de noche... –ya que empezaba a caer el atardecer y Belzeemon le señaló el mar para que lo viera.

-sí, es verdad... –mirando el mar- bien... –estrechándole otra vez la mano, queda claro que le cayó bien- adiós amigo mío... y no te preocupes, encontraré a Tai Atchús!

Y emprendió camino hacia el mar con Belzeemon despidiéndose de él.

-adiós amigo, adiós y buen viaje.

Takeru comenzó a correr hasta el mar, corrió en el mar y empezó a nadar.

---

Para que veáis que tuvo un largo viaje os contaré que para llegar desde la Isla File hasta Server, a pesar de que no sufrió tormentas o lluvias, diré que atravesó la puerta digital a nado, llegando al Mar Oscuro donde por otra puerta fue a parar al Mundo Real, al Atlántico concretamente, para volver a pasar por otra puerta llegando al Digital donde a 10 kilómetros estaba Server.

¿Y cómo es Server?

Pues de momento, contaros que en la costa hay unas letras grandes que dicen SERVER, con árboles de fondo y una playa donde ahí está nuestro protagonista con algún que otro animal ave marítimo que aparece para coger cámara.

-mi casa... mi casa... Server... –lo dijo con el ánimo de una persona que regresa aliviado a su hogar.

Besa el suelo de su país unas tres veces y con una cara desagradable escupe... la arena de la playa.

Con dificultades por el duro viaje comienza a implorar.

-un Pegasusmon... un Pegasusmon... me peino por un Pegasusmon...

CONTINUARÁ...

--------------------------------------------------

**Notas de la autora:**

¿Y bien¿Qué os ha parecido? Es mejor ver la película que leerlo... aunque si se piensa en el loco reparto de personajes que he hecho, resulta gracioso¿no?

En el siguiente capítulo conoceremos a Tai Atchús! El famoso hijo de Belzeemon y June. Menuda combinación. Y al criado de Takeru de Takaishi. Incluso a Davis. Todo ello en:

"_Server en la tiranía del príncipe"_

Y que no se me olvida de que gracias por vuestros reviews y para aquellos que leen mis otros fics decir que tardaré en actualizarlos, a excepción de éste. Bueno, sino recibo reviews que me animen a continuarlo también tardaré más. Que mala soy.

'Atori'


End file.
